The Colors of Love
by SrtaHendric
Summary: Não havia cores para defini-lo. Talvez o preto, pois representa a ausência delas. Não tinha interesse em perder isso, ou em trocar de cor, não tinha interesse em ficar branco, a junção perfeita das cores, não precisava. Tinha ele.
1. Desenhos

_Nenhum desses personagens me pertence, somente a historia, por favor não plagiar... _

_Fanfic com Yaoi/Lemon, ou seja, homens se pegando e fazendo sexo, se não gosta não leia '-'_

_Aceito todos os tipos de criticas.._

_Capa: http : / / srtahendric . deviantart . com / art / The(traço)Colors(traço)of(traço)Love(traço)256939556 (só retirar os espaço e substituir o nome traço pelo simbolo!)_

* * *

><p><strong>The Colors of Love<strong>

**NaruSai~~**

Desenhos. Desenhos. Mais desenhos. Essa era sua casa, essa era sua vida, sua profissão, seus jutsus. Tudo em si se baseava em tinta e uma tela, em cores e formas, era como definia sua vida, seu estar, seus... Sentimentos? Não, as pinturas não captavam isso, por que ele mesmo não tinha. Era vazio, era estranho, era negro. Não havia cores para defini-lo. Talvez o preto, pois representa a ausência delas. Não tinha interesse em perder isso, ou em trocar de cor, não tinha interesse em ficar branco, a junção perfeita das cores, não precisava. Tinha _ele._

Ele era o branco, o arco-íris de cores fortes e vibrantes, que suas telas não conseguiam captar por inteiro, por isso havia vários rascunhos num canto, rascunhos de partes do corpo, os olhos, o sorriso, os lábios, os cabelos, a maioria dos desenhos eram em preto e branco, mas havia partes que tinham cores, como os olhos, pintado de um azul tão belo como um céu limpo sem nuvens, os cabelos de um loiro tão reluzente que chega a brilhar no papel, os lábios de um rosado que parecia tão doce e tão macio que qualquer um que visse, beijaria o papel sem se importar se era real ou não. Era uma forma de identificá-los, como se já não fosse visível para si, no meio de emaranhados de outros rascunhos espalhados pelo chão de sua casa.

Um suspiro. Havia terminado outra pintura, novamente dele; dessa vez sua mão, desenhada tão perfeitamente, tão suave e ao mesmo tempo tão forte, era quase como se ela estivesse ali, seus desenhos eram perfeitos, suas cores magníficas, não havia como negar, mas não era o suficiente. Sempre faltava algo, um detalhe, um traço, não conseguia desenhá-lo por completo em somente uma folha, era como se não tivesse dando a real importância que o desenho teria que ter, também usava as cores corretas, mas sentia que elas não transmitiam a vida que o verdadeiro possuía. Era frustrante. Jogou-se na cama, fechando os olhos, suas pinturas eram uma espécie de aviso. Ele é demais para você, elas diziam, entretanto não desistia, era persistente, teria o que queria... Só precisava saber o que era isso.

Seu mundo sempre parava para Naruto, as pessoas sumiam diante a sua bela visão, era como se o mundo estivesse em tons cinza e quando ele passava devolvia todas elas, de tão forte e colorido que era. Sim, Naruto era a perfeita junção das cores, perfeito para ser admirado, descobrindo lentamente cada cor e a cada descoberta, uma emoção, uma ação. Tons frios eram sua tristeza, tons quentes sua alegria. Havia em um canto mais escondido de sua casa, quadros pintados de somente uma cor, só a tinta na tela, era as emoções de Naruto, havia um azul tão negro e sombrio que demonstrava uma tristeza que Sai vira uma vez, mas também havia o laranja forte e onipotente que dizia sua animação. Entretanto distingui-lo por somente uma cor, na maioria das vezes era errado, pois ele era a junção perfeita das cores.

Era tão perfeito que na maioria das vezes se sentia sem ar, como se as cores o sufocassem, entretanto o completassem também. Podia sentir ao ver aquele sorriso um pouco dessas cores e por um ínfimo segundo era como se fosse a perfeição das cores também. E sentia suas pernas falharem, seu mundo cair, não estava preparado para receber tantas cores, ele era a ausência delas, a perfeita falta delas. E as coisas haviam piorado, bastava uma aproximação mais furtiva, um contato mais próximo e perdia o controle, sentindo sua consciência nublar, parando de raciocinar, entretanto se controlava ao máximo para não deixar transparecer, o que diriam? Ele era um louco. Talvez sim, um louco por Uzumaki Naruto.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Acordou com os raios solares batendo em seu rosto, piscou algumas vezes para ajustar a visão e se sentou, era mais uma manhã pacata em Konoha, as missões por hora haviam cessado, mas isso não incomodava o moreno sentado em sua cama. Porém, de repente uma pequena ave pouso na sua mesa de refeições que quebrou um pouco a monotonia, era do capitão Yamato, avisando que queria falar com o time sete nos campos de treinamento, e que Sai avisa-se ao loiro, pois o capitão já tinha avisado a Sakura. Prontamente o ninja da ANBU se arrumou colocando seu aparato e a pequena espada nas costas, saindo em direção a casa do seu companheiro de time.

Com certeza Yamato tinha feito aquilo por que a casa de Naruto era perto da sua, não fora proposital, entretanto havia ocorrido. Era normal algumas vezes eles se esbarrarem nas ruas, todavia o método de cumprimento havia mudado consideravelmente, Sai já não chamava o loiro de "pinto pequeno" e Naruto não devolvia as palavras com qualquer palavreado sujo. Não, sua relação tinha evoluído ao normal bom dia ou boa tarde ou ao olá, e Sai se sentia bem assim, o loiro compartilhava seu sorriso e podia sorri de volta, mesmo sendo falso.

O moreno chegou à casa do seu companheiro, na varanda e pode vê-lo dormir. Era engraçado, seu corpo todo desengonçado na cama, relaxado, exibindo sua personalidade atrapalhada, mas não deixava de ser bonito, como um garotinho dormindo, mesmo tendo seus dezesseis anos. Até dormindo ele emita cores, mas como seu sono era tranquilo, as cores eram amenas, fracas, como um bege. Não conseguia acordá-lo, não queria, entretanto não fora preciso, pois seu corpo deslizou para fora da cama, o fazendo ir parar no chão. Sai não pôde deixar de sorrir:

- Ai... – ele havia batido a cabeça e agora a massageava – Tenho que aprender a não me mexer demais... SAI! O que diabos você faz aqui? – o moreno manteve seu sorriso e acenou de leve.

- Pode me deixar entrar? – perguntou cordialmente. Naruto se dirigiu até a varanda e abriu a porta, imediatamente o ninja da ANBU entrou. – O capitão Yamato está nós chamando, acho que quer fazer um pequeno treinamento.

-Certo... – o loiro tinha seu lençol enrolado na cintura, apenas retirou e jogou em cima da cama, mostrando sua cueca box preta em detalhes laranja.

Isso era outra coisa que balançava com ele, essas pequenas intimidades, seu corpo involuntariamente cedeu indo parar sentado na cama. Tentava não dar importância a isso, pois eram dois homens e invariavelmente estaria trocando essas intimidades, mas não podia negar o que fazia com seu corpo, e descobri o que era essas sensações. A imagem da cueca perfeitamente em suas regiões ele ficava quente, seu coração acelerava e sua pequena falta de ar, bagunçando totalmente sua cabeça. O moreno apoiou o cotovelo sobre uma das pernas, servindo de apoio para sua cabeça, fechou os olhos, logo depois escutou o barulho da água caindo. Precisava se acalmar baixas não saía de sua mente, era preciso desenhá-la, para que pudesse se acalmar.

Retirou o pequeno caderno de desenho da bolsa que ficava presa a sua coxa e um lápis, se pondo a desenhar. Não seria um dos seus melhores, pois precisava se apressar, com certeza o loiro logo sairia do banheiro. As formas logo foram surgindo, somente a frente da cueca, cuidadosamente fez os pequenos acabamentos e guardou novamente o pequeno caderno junto com lápis. Voltou a posição que estava antes e se sentiu mais calmo, pintar sempre lhe acalmava, contudo a imagem não havia saído de sua mente, ficou de olhos fechados lembrando cada detalhe, cada costura da peça, maldita memória fotográfica. Passou tanto tempo concentrado, ainda com a imagem de Naruto somente de cueca, que nem percebeu quando o outro ficou pronto:

- Sai? – o loiro o chamou, ele havia percebido a expressão calma que o outro apresentava, apenas estava pensando, sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção enquanto pensava, entretanto essa expressão se desfez num sorriso falso quando foi chamado.

- Desculpe Naruto-kun... Vamos? – Naruto concordou e partiram. Já estavam a caminho quando a curiosidade do loiro falou mais alto.

- O que você estava pensando? – sabia que era uma pergunta indevida, mas a expressão era tão diferente que havia chamado sua atenção.

- Desculpe... O que disse? – o moreno perguntou calmamente, não estava tentando evitar o assunto, somente era que não prestava muito atenção quando tinha a presença do companheiro de time tão perto de si. As cores que ele emitia eram relaxantes.

- Perguntei o que você estava pensando quando estava na minha casa... – já não era confortável perguntar, ainda teria que repetir, somente Sai mesmo.

- Nada em especial... Somente como aquela cueca preta tinha ficado bem você... – verdade, realmente tinha ficado boa. O loiro ao ouvir aquilo ficou vermelho e tentou lhe dar um soco, entretanto o desenhista desviou no momento certo.

- Idiota! Deixe de gracinhas! – não que Naruto tinha ficado ofendido, somente era estranho, era um elogio? Por que Sai teria lhe elogiado? O que ele queria?

- Era para ser um elogio... – o moreno falou educadamente, ignorando a tentativa do soco.

- Érr... Obrigado então – o loiro para evitar prolongar algo tão vergonhoso, decidiu agradecer, o outro somente sorriu em resposta.

O percurso continuou, entretanto não houve mais nenhuma conversa. Quando chegaram ao campo encontraram Sakura e o capitão esperando por eles:

- Demoraram... – falou a rosada acenando para os dois.

- Mas chegaram. Eu queria propor um pequeno treinamento – falou o capitão antes que o loiro pudesse se defender quanto a demora – Eu quero que vocês lutem... Como se fosse inimigos, usem seus melhores jutsus, suas melhores estratégias, Sakura será o apoio médico, caso um dos dois se fira gravemente. Eu quero testar a força de vocês – os dois garotos se entreolharam e o moreno sorriu, o capitão e Sakura começaram a se afastar – Comecem quando quiserem.

Naruto sorriu e se afastou, Sai também fez o mesmo e pouco instantes a luta começou. Os dois se esconderam esperando o melhor momento para atacar o outro, de repente eles surgiram e se encontraram, fazendo a pequena espada do moreno se chocar numa kunai do loiro, esses encontros se repetiram mais algumas vezes, até se esconderem novamente nas árvores. Yamato e a rosada acompanhavam o inicio da luta um pouco de longe, evitando entrar na zona de frente da pequena batalha. Com o tempo os ânimos foram aumentando e a luta ganhando força, agora os encontros eram de jutsus onde cada um mandava o melhor e o outro desviava, fazendo assim a luta ser um pequeno empate. No momento o moreno estava agachado bem no topo de uma arvore alta, sua respiração era ofegante, procurava o seu alvo que devia estar se movendo entre as árvores. Entretanto não esperava uma chegada tão rápida, em poucos segundos sentiu o corpo do loiro bem próximo ao seu, sentiu o calor e as cores chegando até ele.

_Rápido demais_

Não podia suportar, eram cores e calor demais para si, como uma onda, um tsunami forte demais. Tentou escapar pulando para outra árvore, porém seu pé pisou em falso e seu corpo deslizou para baixo. O loiro percebeu que o outro caía, mas era tarde demais, o corpo dele já estava longe indo em direção ao chão, estranhamente o moreno estava sem ação, seu corpo não produzia nenhum jutsu para que pudesse diminuir ou parar a queda. E assim o corpo dele foi ao chão com um pequeno grito desesperado:

- SAI! – e o bater surdo na grama fazendo o desenhista desmaiar, por meros segundos o loiro ficou sem ação, mas logo começou a descer a arvore em auxilio do colega – Sai! Sai! Pelo amor de Deus, responda! – Naruto já estava ajoelhado perto do corpo do moreno.

- Naruto! – a voz da amiga se fez presente junto com o capitão, ela se aproximou do companheiro de time – O que houve? – a rosada se pôs a analisar o moreno, vendo sua pulsação e procurando machucados.

- Não sei! Eu cheguei por trás dele, iria assustá-lo, mas ele percebeu e caiu – as coisas foram rápidas demais para Naruto e confusas também. Ele se sentia um pouco desesperado, isso não seria o suficiente para matar um ninja da ANBU, mas havia ferimentos sérios.

- Caiu? – perguntou Sakura vendo a cabeça do colega.

- Sim, caiu! Eu me aproximei, acho que ele tentou escapar e pisou em falso, não deu tempo de segurá-lo – o loiro olhou para o moreno, era uma boa desculpa, entretanto sabia que ele podia ter invocado algo para parar a queda só queria saber o porquê não fez.

- Ele não quebrou nada, nem machucou... Deve ser pela grama fofa – mal a amiga terminou de falar e Sai já abria os olhos. As belas safiras de Naruto passaram encará-lo e se aproximar, o moreno se sentava lento, ao perceber a aproximação do colega se afastou discretamente.

- Você está bem? – perguntou o loiro por fim.

- Estou... Eu caí...? – perguntou ao ver a grama embaixo de si, os companheiros confirmaram.

- Você comeu algo Sai antes de vim para cá? – o moreno balançou a cabeça imediatamente respondendo a pergunta da rosada, não estava com fome naquele horário – Pode ter sido isso que ocasionou sua queda, uma fraqueza devido a não tomar seu café da manhã – o desenhista não falou nada apenas se levantou e começou a limpar as vestes.

- Já que é assim, Sai, volte para casa e tome um café, descansem todos e voltem depois do almoço farei um pequeno treinamento com vocês. Naruto se não for pedir demais, acompanhe o Sai até em casa, sim? Para que ele não desmaie no meio do caminho – o loiro concordou, sua preocupação iria fazê-lo acompanhá-lo até a sua casa mesmo sem nenhuma ordem.

Em poucos minutos já estavam refazendo o caminho para casa, o loiro passava cada meio segundo olhando para o companheiro de time ao lado, geralmente ele não demonstrava nenhuma fraqueza ou tontura, ele nunca demonstrava nada. Era curioso, mas ao mesmo tempo um mistério interessante, era como se cada ação sua estivesse esperando para ser desvendada, chamando assim a atenção de Naruto.

Nos últimos meses ele tinha se tornado um companheiro de time realmente amigável, tirando é claro seus pequenos comentários estranhos e muitas vezes vergonhosos, entretanto essa sua personalidade na maior parte do tempo era silenciosa e às vezes o loiro queria paz. Podia se dizer que tinham ficado mais unidos, contudo para o loiro não era o suficiente. Sai sabia dos olhares sobre si, só não sabia se gostava ou não, era bom, por que seu corpo se sentia bem com isso, ou seu coração que seja, mas era um pouco incomodo ter ele lhe olhando, não sabia se decidir:

- Não vou desmaiar, Naruto... – o loiro ficou imediatamente vermelho e desviou o rosto. – Chegamos...

- Desculpa é que você é sempre tão pálido então... – o moreno abriu a porta de sua varanda e entrou, fazendo o amigo ficar parado do lado de fora.

- Entra... Quer um chá? – o desenhista não queria que o outro fosse embora e o outro não queria ir.

- Sim... – o loiro adentrou o apartamento e notou a pequena bagunça, mas não se impressionou.

O moreno se dirigiu para sua cozinha para preparar o chá, Naruto apenas ficou parado perto da varanda, admirando o pequeno apartamento do companheiro, havia uma organização perfeita em cima de uma mesa mais para esquerda, provavelmente onde desenhava todas as paredes continham pinturas abstratas ou de paisagens bonitas, com cores às vezes forte, às vezes sombria. Mas havia uma coisa em comum, todas não tinham nome, o loiro passou a admirá-las e notou essa pequena semelhança entre elas, por que não havia? Lembrava-se ter brigado algumas vezes sobre isso com o desenhista, mas ele nunca dera uma resposta concreta e o pior não adiantava questioná-lo, pois não lhe daria a resposta.

Passando pela cama, notou um pequeno amontoado de papeis juntos, se agachou e começou a vê-los, de inicio achou que seria pinturas que não deram certo, mas se enganou, eram belíssimas pinturas de partes do corpo. Os traços eram delicadamente bem desenhados e a pintura era bem realista, Naruto foi analisando cada desenho, via que neles havia sempre uma parte pintada, um ponto, um pedaço do desenho, o resto ficava em preto em branco, um tanto estranho, mas que dava um ar diferente a pintura. Passou as folhas e parou em duas especiais, nelas havia um par de olhos e uma cabeleira, ficou analisando cuidadosamente aquelas belas safiras que pareciam tão vivas e os cabelos que quase se mexiam, era os seus. Naruto tinha absoluta certeza que aquilo era parte de seu corpo, voltou a olhar os outros desenhos e podia jurar que eram de partes suas também. Pegou o par de olhos e foi até perto do moreno que fazia o chá:

- O que é isso, Sai? – o tom do loiro era normal, o desenhista havia ficado tão concentrado na tarefa de fazer o chá que nem notou que seu acompanhante vasculhava seu apartamento.

- Humn? – ele se virara e vira as belas safiras estampada no papel – Seus olhos... – respondeu calmamente, entretanto seu coração tinha se acelerado um pouco.

- Por que você os desenhou? – o genin perguntou totalmente confuso, pelos desenhos podia jurar que Sai era obcecado por si. Não era uma idéia ruim. Não mesmo.

- Por que eu posso desenhar o que quiser e eles são lindos... – o loiro imediatamente ficou vermelho e colocou o desenho sobre a mesa.

- Já disse para parar com essas gracinhas! – retrucou em tom frustrado para esconder a vergonha.

- Não é gracinha... – o moreno se virou e colocou o chá nas xícaras, delicadamente esticou uma delas até Naruto – Espero que goste... – o loiro esticou a mão e pegou o chá, bebendo um pouco, não estava ruim.

- Você gosta de mim, Sai? – a pergunta saiu antes que pudesse ser contida, os desenhos e os pequenos elogios tinham despertado essa curiosidade em Naruto.

- Gostar? – o moreno se confundiu, havia tantos gostar, qual deles seriam?

- É! Como uma mulher gosta de um homem... – seu tom diminuíra. Sai pensou um pouco na questão, seria esse gostar que definia o que sentia perto de Naruto? Não sabia.

- Não sei... – seu tom continuava calmo, ele tomou mais uma dose do seu chá.

- Como assim não sabe? – perguntou o loiro um pouco desesperado. Queria uma resposta concreta, por que este desenhista nunca dava?

- Eu não consigo definir o que sinto por você... Não sei que sensações são essas, o que são elas... – disse colocando sua xícara na pia e se aproximando do loiro, que tinha sua xícara apoiada no balcão que separava a copa da cozinha.

- Seria o suficiente para me beijar? – as safiras encaravam o pequeno mar negro de Sai, elas pareciam meio suplicantes. O moreno concordou sem dizer uma palavra, suas sensações eram sim suficiente para isso, há algum tempo aqueles lábios rosados era objeto de desejo seu. Naruto baixou os olhos e sussurrou – Então me beija...

O ninja da ANBU ficou alguns segundos analisando o loiro a sua frente, então pegou o seu queixo e levantou o seu rosto vermelho, lentamente começou a aproximar os rostos e fechar os olhos, ainda pôde ver aquele mar azul se fechando e sentiu os lábios macios que possuía. A pressão entre os lábios durou alguns segundos até o moreno fazer sua língua adentrar na boca do outro, correndo livremente pela aquela concavidade, passando por entre os dentes e céu da boca. As mãos do loiro se direcionaram para cintura do desenhista, onde apertou um pouco forte, já os do moreno passaram do queixo para o pescoço e nuca, guiando o beijo com perfeição.

Era apenas um beijo, um contato mais íntimo, entretanto para os dois presentes era mais que isso, era uma felicidade sem limites e uma confusão de sentimentos. O contato íntimo continuou até Sai separá-lo, estavam ofegantes e silenciosos, nenhuma palavra depois, Naruto olhava para baixo, mas não largava da cintura do moreno, mordia o lábio inferior, o desenhista decidiu quebrá-lo:

- Naruto... – ele levantou os olhos, suas bochechas estavam bem vermelhas – Você gosta de mim? – a pergunta fez o loiro se encolher um pouco e apertar mais a cintura do outro.

- Acho... Acho... – para o genin não havia acho, somente uma certeza – Sim... – falou sussurrando, depois soltou a cintura do companheiro de time e se sentou na cadeira mais próxima – Não me pergunte o porquê, eu também não sei! – era tudo confuso para o loiro, mas sabia disso, há tempo descobriu que seu interesse por desvendar os mistérios do seu companheiro desenhista tinha ficado fora de controle, tinha virado paixão.

- Eu não ia – o moreno se virou, podia se sentir feliz? Sim, essa coisa quente em seu peito a ponto de explodir, era felicidade, não é? Sai começou a retirar todo o seu equipamento de luta quando a pergunta rompeu dele.

- Todos aqueles desenhos são de mim? – o loiro se levantou e voltou para a pequena pilha de desenhos, viu o pequeno aceno com a cabeça do desenhista concordando – Por que estão jogados aqui? É como se o desenho não estivesse bom...

- E não estão – o desenhista se aproximou do companheiro por trás, com os corpos bem colados – Eles estão defeituosos, falta alguma coisa... – o loiro que corou com a aproximação, voltou os olhos para o pequeno papel em sua mão.

- Para mim está perfeito... – e Naruto voltou a virar, mas dessa vez juntou os lábios novamente, um pouco voraz, que pegou o outro de surpresa, mas mesmo assim retribuiu. Os corpos se colaram, as mãos do moreno gentilmente estavam na cintura do loiro, enquanto as deles massageava seus cabelos, pouco tempo depois se separaram – Me desculpe... – o loiro falou baixando as mãos e se apoiando no peito do moreno.

- Tudo bem, só me pegou de surpresa... – Sai acariciou a cabeleira loira.

- Você estava tão perto que eu não resisti... – Naruto se encolheu um pouco.

- Eu disse que está tudo bem... Às vezes você é um surdo detestável – o loiro sorriu e abraçou mais o outro e permaneceram em um silêncio novamente. Até ser quebrado pelo moreno, mais uma vez – Vamos comer? Que tal um ramên? Eu pago! – o loiro sorriu concordando, o desenhista tentou se desfazer do abraço, mas o outro não soltou – Naruto nós não vamos para lugar nenhum assim.

- Me beija de novo... – o genin afundou a cabeça no peito do outro, que suspirou e levantou o queixo dele levantando, beijando novamente, mas rápido.

- Satisfeito? – Naruto voltou a concordar sorrindo e saíram em direção à barraca de lamên preferida do loiro.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Os dias se prosseguiram sem alterações, a menos ao ver de Naruto, o seu moreno costumava vir todas as manhãs e ficavam sentados em sua cama se beijando, ou então desciam para os campos de treinamento. Entretanto essa manhã fora um pouco diferente, o moreno foi acordado por pequenas batidas na porta de sua varanda, era seu loiro, ele parecia inquieto, preocupado. Abriu a porta e o deixou entrar, imediatamente ele se direcionou a cama e se sentou mordendo o lábio inferior, Sai se agachou em frente a ele e colocou suas mãos sobre as pernas dele:

- Algum problema? – perguntou calmamente.

- Não... São quase onze horas, fiquei preocupado... – o moreno olhou para o relógio em cima do criado mudo perto de sua cama e constatou que estava certo, imediatamente se perguntou como dormira tanto.

- Certo... Desculpe-me, não costumo dormir tanto tempo assim – o loiro olhou para o amado e tentou sorri, um sorriso triste, isso incomodou Sai, o que estava errado? – Me espere aqui, vou tomar um banho... – Naruto somente concordou mudamente, enquanto o moreno se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Não era uma coisa normal o loiro sorrir daquela forma, já havia visto alguns daqueles sorrisos e não lhe agradava nem um pouco, queria perguntar o que tinha de errado, mas nunca achava uma boa oportunidade, Naruto sempre era sedento por beijos, beijos e mais beijos, como se o mundo dependesse disso. Então não conseguia perguntar o que estava acontecendo, sempre era engolido por suas cores, suas carícias, a vida que ele costumava ter que, todavia, estava se perdendo pouco a pouco. Algum tempo depois saiu do banho somente com uma calça folgada preta com o tórax descoberto, a visão encantou o loiro que encarou fixamente o peito definido e pálido do amado, começando a se sentir quente, sua mente nublar, desejando fazer com as mãos e boca o caminho que as pequenas gotas de água fazia, desejando marcar toda aquela pele alva. Sai sentou ao seu lado da cama, com os olhos de Naruto em si, sem piscar:

- Algum problema, Naruto? – perguntou calmamente, o loiro balançou a cabeça em negação e desviou o olhar – Você anda tão estranho... Quer me falar o que aconteceu? – continuou com o tom normal, o genin voltou a morder o lábio inferior e apertar os lençóis abaixo de si.

- Sai... Somos namorados, não é? – o moreno refletiu alguns instantes diante a pergunta, o loiro se sentia meio assombrado por essa pergunta há alguns dias, era seu corpo e coração gritando por atenção.

- Se você quiser, sim... – respondeu em seu tom normal, uma das duvidas de Naruto estava sanadas, o moreno sabia que havia outras – Mas não é só por isso que está estranho, não é?

- Não... Não é – e o loiro se levantou e começou a baixar as calças, revelando a cueca box preta em detalhes laranja que o ninja da ANBU tinha olhado naquele dia, entretanto dessa vez havia um volume nela. Não era fácil para Naruto ter o amado tão perto, molhado e cheirando a um doce perfume de ervas – É isso também – então o loiro se colocou por cima sobre o outro, fazendo de apoio a cama abaixo de si, ficando de frente para ele – Você sente? Sente o mesmo que eu sinto? Quando eu saio do banho? Quando eu beijo você? Quando minha mão desce cuidadosamente na sua pele? – e Naruto fez sua mão descer o peito do outro – Sente? – o moreno apenas ficou escutando cada palavra, sem saber ao certo que dizer, sentia um calor, uma urgência, era a mesma coisa? – Não... Você não sente o que eu sinto... – e Naruto se jogou na cama se encolhendo – Você não sente amor... – o moreno não disse nada, apenas colocou a sua mão sobre o ombro do outro e o beijou.

Com cuidado e ternamente o beijou, como se tivesse com medo de machucar ou quebrar o loiro, que no momento parecia tão carente, tão machucado, tão despedaçado, suas cores vinham tão fracas e num tom tão diferente, que seria difícil pintá-las agora. Mas essas cores não precisavam ser pintadas e sim sentidas, para que pudesse entender o que acontecia com o amado em sua cama, assim que terminou de beijá-lo, olhou cuidadosamente em seus olhos, procurando o que ele tanto sentia:

- Não faça isso... Só aumenta mais o meu desejo – foi o loiro que falou, num tom anormalmente frio.

- Não sei o que você sente... Estou tentando entender... Eu não sei o que estou sentido também... O que é esse amor, Naruto? – perguntou bem calmo e gentil. O genin olhou bem fundo nos olhos do outro, como explicar um sentimento que só podemos sentir e não explicar com palavras?

- É quando você chega perto de mim e eu fico nervoso, é quando sua atenção é somente minha e me sinto feliz, quando sua mão passeia por minha pele e eu me sinto quente, mas acima de tudo é quando sei que você está do meu lado e não de outra pessoa e me sinto bem... Feliz – o loiro nunca sentiu vergonha dos seus sentimentos, afinal eram lindos e o fazia feliz, pois hipoteticamente eram retribuídos pelo outro, que agora estava deitado de bruços na cama com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, escutando tudo atentamente. Naruto esticou a mão e passou levemente pela bochechas, acariciando – Eu sinto isso e muito mais... Muito mais que você não sente, não é? – o loiro se virou e ficou encarando o teto – Eu sei que não... – e fechou os olhos.

Sai nada disse, apenas se levantou e ficou sobre o amado, que ao sentir a aproximação voltou a abrir os olhos e tentou sorrir, mesmo que triste tentou, por algum motivo teve vontade de sorrir, talvez pela a careta que o moreno fazia, analisando atentamente o garoto abaixo de si, como se fosse uma pequena criança descobrindo novas coisas. E que de certa forma Naruto estava certo, o moreno estava descobrindo lados no amado que não conhecia, estava descobrindo esse tal de amor, será que sentia a mesma coisa? Não sabia, teria que ler mais sobre isso, desenhar também, pois talvez pudesse ilustrar algo que não conseguia falar com palavras, que não conseguia definir.

O silêncio ficou entre eles até o loiro se levantar, fazendo o outro sentar sobre seu colo com as pernas abertas e seu corpo entre elas. Gentilmente, e mais uma vez, acariciou a bochecha do amado e o beijou. De inicio bem lento e calmo, como se quisesse sentir detalhadamente todo o gosto do outro, depois passou a ser voraz e agressivo, demonstrando um desejo reprimindo no genin há semanas, queria o toque, queria o calor, queria o amor, que supostamente o outro não podia dar, mas pensava que não era sua culpa, afinal ele mesmo já afirmara que não conseguia "sentir".

O loiro inverteu as posições ainda com as bocas conectadas, colocando Sai por baixo então aproveitando o peito nu do outro começou a descer sua boca passando a mordiscar, beijar e chupar o pescoço dele, o fazendo se encolher ao seu toque, suspirando pesadamente. O toque o fazia sentir, mesmo que fosse uma reação normal do corpo.

Naruto continuou provando o tórax do moreno, que não dizia nada para parar ou que não estivesse gostando, ao contrário parecia querer mais e mais. O loiro deu. Fez sua boca descer o peito alvo, beijando e marcando todos os locais possíveis, parando um pouco para brincar com os mamilos do outro, que tinham ficado duros com a ação do loiro. Assim que a língua quente atingiu aqueles pontos sensíveis, Sai gemeu bem baixinho e começou a se contorcer de prazer, afinal seu corpo e seus sentidos não estavam inibidos da luxuria, do prazer a dois. Ninguém está. O genin continuou nos mamilos do rapaz e fez sua mão descer até a calça dele, abrindo com certa urgência o botão e o zíper, em poucos instantes sua calça já estava no chão. O moreno nem percebia esses movimentos, estava entregue ao prazer.

Naruto colou os corpos fazendo as ereções se encontrarem, causando por alguns instantes uma pequena onda de prazer nos dois corpos. As safiras se encontraram com aquele mar negro, neles nada diziam e o belíssimo mar azul que tentava achar alguma coisa, desistiu. Fez os lábios se encontrarem novamente, bem rápido e ardente. O loiro friccionou as duas ereções ainda por cima da cueca, só estava brincando, deixando o moreno cada vez mais entregue ao prazer do momento. Sai por algum motivo era o mais afetado de tudo, ele não entendia como sentia a luxúria lhe dominava tão fortemente, talvez fosse por causa da ação do outro, as cores que ele emanava, o jeito como fazia, não sabia ao certo dizer. Ou talvez por que era um pequeno fraco no quesito sexo, se entregando fácil, mas essa opção era quase impossível.

Depois de um tempo fazendo as duas ereções se encontrarem e se roçarem, o genin decidiu agir, não aguentava mais esperar, precisava daquele moreno e agora. Então numa velocidade surpreendente retirou as duas cuecas boxs, revelando o membro do ninja da ANBU, nenhuma hora o contato visual foi perdido, a não ser quando Naruto passou suavemente os dedos por toda a extensão fálica do desenhista que acabou fechando os olhos ao toque. Nesse momento o loiro aproveitou e fez uma coisa cruel, entretanto não teve culpa se outro tinha feito uma cara tão fofa ao ser tocado. Ele lhe penetrou de uma vez só. Sai soltou um gemido de dor, seus olhos fechados se arregalaram e seu corpo se contorceu da dor de ser penetrado sem nenhuma preparação, sendo sua primeira vez.

O loiro não possuía um membro muito grande, mas o moreno estava tirando sua virgindade com ele. Por isso a dor que sentia não tinha nem como descrever, foi algo intenso que fez todo seu corpo paralisar, pois sabia que se mexesse um músculo doeria, até respirar era difícil, um líquido quente escorreu da entrada do desenhista, pensou se já poderia ser o sêmen, entretanto assim que o genin baixou o olhar e viu algo rubro, carmesim, percebeu que não era sêmen, era algo diferente começando a manchar os lençóis, era o inicio das consequências. Naruto olhou carente e pedindo perdão pelo ato para o desenhista, que não desviou o olhar, entretanto não respondendo nada diante daquele pedido mudo. Apenas ficou a observar qual seria a próxima reação do loiro, que por sua vez não fez nada, apenas baixou a cabeça e esperou.

Esperou que Sai relaxasse um pouco para que pudesse se mover, que apesar de tudo iria até o final, já tinha feito a merda então que fosse até as ultimas consequências. Movia-se bem lento ainda ouvindo pequenos gemidos de dor vindo do moreno, tentando fazê-lo se acostumar com o invasor dentro de si. Por isso aos poucos o desenhista sentia a luxúria do inicio do ato voltar, na mesma intensidade, dominando do mesmo jeito o seu corpo. E na proporção que se acostumava com o membro de Naruto, o mesmo aumentava os movimentos, era quase imperceptível, estava tentando se redimir. Com o aumento dos movimentos inconsequentemente o corpo do moreno reagiu, fazendo a ereção perdida no ato de penetração voltar. Quando o loiro viu o membro semi-desperto do namorado teve uma ideia, aumentou mais uma vez a força dos movimentos e direcionou sua mão para lá.

Tocou gentilmente aquela região cada vez mais sensível, fazendo pequenos movimentos de vai-e-vem com a mão, sentindo o desenhista tremer e se contrair com esse ato. Então começou a sincronizar os dois movimentos, indo cada vez mais rápido, levando Sai à loucura, que já havia esquecido a dor, pois agora ela era uma aliada em busca do ápice. Que chegava cada vez mais rápido e forte, o corpo de ambos trabalhavam para a chegada do prazer juntos, entretanto quando o desenhista teve a próstata tocada, foi evidente que não aguentaria mais tempo. E não aguentou. Os movimentos que a mão do loiro faziam, e os seus próprios, se tornaram forte demais para si e soltou sua essência, com um pequeno gemido. Pouco tempo depois o genin gozou também, aproveitou um pouco da sensação pós-orgasmo e saiu de dentro do namorado, começando a procurar suas roupas. Sentia vergonha, e um pouco de arrependimento. O moreno se sentou, com um pouco de dificuldade, e passou a encarar o outro, antes de perguntar:

- Naruto... – o loiro que já havia colocado cueca se virou para o outro sentado na cama, seu olhar era de uma raposa assustada – Aonde vai? – seu tom era calmo, isso impressionou Naruto que paralisou sua busca por roupas.

- Eu... Eu ia para casa – sua cabeça baixa o tempo todo, sua voz num tom baixo também. Sentia-se mal por ter ferido o namorado, a prova estava nos lençóis que ele estava sentando.

- Por quê? – o moreno saberia dizer o porquê de ele estar indo, mas não queria que o outro fosse embora, não o culpava por ser impulsivo, não havia se zangado ou se irritado, ou muito menos teve o coração quebrado pelo ato do loiro. Não entendia, mas não sentia nada do que devia sentir.

- Por que... Por que... Eu machuquei você, Sai! Você não sabe o quanto me sinto mal por isso! – o genin levantou a cabeça e se aproximou do namorado, as lágrimas ameaçavam descer – Eu queria que nossa primeira vez fosse boa para nós dois! E não que eu fizesse o que fiz! – o loiro voltou a baixar a cabeça e começou a andar em círculos.

- Vem cá – Naruto levantou o rosto e viu que o namorado tinha os braços esticados oferecendo um abraço.

O loiro paralisou devido a ação do desenhista, que sabia que o garoto a sua frente estava perdido, se sentia assustado, inseguro. Sai esperava um pouco disso dele, por que por mais que tentasse não havia conseguido definir seus sentimentos tão bem como o namorado fazia e podia deduzir que ele sofria com isso:

- Venha... Eu estou pedindo – o moreno repetiu mais uma vez devido o outro não mover um músculo em sua direção, mas com o pedido reforçado ele veio e se abaixou para o abraço, fazendo sua cabeça repousar no peito do ninja da ANBU, que voltou a falar – Não foi tão ruim... Está bom para uma primeira vez – o genin levantou a cabeça.

- Mas... Mas... – e o desenhista interrompeu Naruto com um beijo, bem calmo e doce, fazendo sua língua passear pela concavidade do amado, deixando-o relaxado.

- Sem mas – foi tudo o que disse ao final, fazendo carinhos na cabeleira loira.

- Eu machuquei você... – a frase fez o loiro se encolher um pouco.

- Não me importo... Se for você, eu não me importo... Por que sei que foi um ato impensado, então se acalme, não estou chateado ou coisa do tipo – seu tom era um pouco seco, mas estava tentando fazer o genin não sentir pena ou culpa, afinal o moreno sentiu prazer no ato também.

- Mas... Mas... – o loiro se levantou desfazendo do abraço, olhando atentamente o namorado, que não tinha qualquer reação ao seu desespero, parecia bem calmo e não se importando o que acabou de ocorrer – Sai! SAI! Eu machuquei a pessoa que mais amo! Olhe para seus lençóis! Olhe para o que eu fiz! Pela primeira vez eu vi você sentir dor! Você nunca havia me demonstrado antes mesmo que sentisse, então... Então realmente doeu! Feriu! Machucou! – o genin chorava e sentia desespero, fazer o seu moreno sangrar e quase chorar de dor não era algo que esperava fazer, nunca.

- Naruto se acalme... É apenas um pouco de sangue, só por você ter aberto caminhos que nunca foram tocados, não é como se fosse uma veia e eu acabasse morrendo... E doeu sim, mas depois passou... Depois eu senti prazer, além do mais era você me tocando... Sempre que você me toca eu me sinto bem, não tenho nada que reclamar – seu tom sempre calmo era o que mais desesperava o loiro, nem ódio, nem repulsa, nem amor ou adoração ao ato, o desenhista tinha somente a indiferença estampada em seu rosto.

- Você é sempre tão indiferente... Suas ações são como se não se importasse, não é bom, mas também não é ruim... Isso dói, sabia? Mesmo quando eu te machuco você não muda... O que faria você sentir? – isso era que incomodava Naruto há semanas, o fato de seu namorado estar sempre indiferente a qualquer coisa que fizesse, se sentia impotente, como se não fosse suficiente. As palavras ditas fizeram uma clareza passear pela cabeça de Sai.

- Então é isso que incomoda você... O fato do meu rosto sem expressão – o desenhista baixou os olhos e cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos, prendendo a atenção do namorado – Eu queria saber tão bem, demonstrar tão bem quanto você, Naruto, mas eu... Não consigo, por mais que eu tente todas as minhas tentativas são falhas... Acho que por isso nunca consigo desenhar uma imagem perfeita de você, por que eu não passar para um papel as emoções que sinto – a cada palavra o loiro se aproximava até ficar entre as pernas do namorado, apoiando os braços sobre as coxas alvas, tirando a mão do rosto e fazendo o contato entre os olhos.

- O que você sente, Sai? – a pergunta foi dita com total interesse, o moreno fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente tentando concentrar suas emoções para dizê-las, assim que se achou pronto abriu os olhos e encontrou o mar azul esperando pacientemente e curioso.

- Meu mundo parar por você... Quando você passa devolve toda vida que meu mundo não tem... As cores que você emite são sufocantes e ao mesmo tempo encantadoras... Quando você faz qualquer coisa por mim, diz qualquer palavra que seja, desde um "obrigado" até um "gosto de você" eu me sinto como se pudesse voar, meu peito fica quente... Quando você chega mais perto e eu sinto todo meu corpo formigar e pedir por mais... É isso o que eu sinto – as palavras foram sinceras, composta de tudo que sentia, mesmo que seu rosto não demonstrasse nada, as palavras fizeram pequenas lágrimas brotarem das safiras.

- Amo você... Amo você... Eu amo muito você... – o loiro levantou o corpo abraçando docemente o outro, que ficou sem entender, mas mesmo assim retribuiu o abraço – Diga que me ama também... Só uma vez – falou acariciando a cabeleira escura.

- Então é amor? É amor o que eu sinto? – perguntou calmamente, por algum motivo esse tal de amor correspondia aos seus sentimentos, havia uma forma de comprovar.

- Sim, Sai... É. – Respondeu deitando o corpo do desenhista na cama, ainda o abraçando com os rostos na mesma altura.

- Eu amo você... – as palavras ditas saíram perfeitas, sentia que tinha achado o que definia seus sentimentos, uma forma de expressá-los, quando as palavras foram ditas sentiu-se completo e bem quanto os toques, essa era a forma como comprovava – Eu amo você... Amo você... – cada vez que dizia sentia que tudo estava guardado sair calmamente, era apenas uma palavra, mas que fazia toda a diferença.

_Naruto sorriu diante das palavras, um grande e resplandecente sorriso._

_E pela primeira vez Sai se sentiu apto a devolvê-lo na mesma intensidade._

_Da mesma forma, da mesma cor, pois o loiro compartilhava sua união das cores._

_Partilhavam o __**amor.**_

**Certo, espero que gostem, comentem e aguarde o extra de apenas 200 a 300 palavras...**


	2. Extra: Meu

**Extra - Meu**

Os ficaram abraçados durante o dia inteiro, dormiram por boa parte da tarde, entretanto no meio da mesma Sai acordou e pegou seu material de desenho. Se pôs a desenhar a pintura que tanto desejava, uma pintura completa de Naruto. O desenhou dormindo, calmo e com feições tranqüilas. E o desenho saiu com as emoções, traços, a perfeição que o loiro tinha, estava tão entretido em terminar o acabamento do seu desenho que nem percebera que seu modelo havia acordado e agora coçava os olhos fofamente:

- Sai... O que faz acordado? – a voz saiu embargada pelo sono ainda em sua mente.

- Estou te desenhando Naruto – a frase saiu com um sorriso, ao definir sentimentos, podia definir os traços belos e perfeitos do loiro.

- Me desenhando? Deixe-me ver – pediu carinhosamente, colocando-se entre as pernas do moreno, que gentilmente mostrou o papel pintado.

- Não estar acabado – quando Naruto viu a perfeição como o desenhista lhe retratava se assustou, Sai fazia seu corpo, a si mesmo perfeito.

- Mas estar lindo! Perfeito! – como forma de agradecimento o beijou o mais docemente que pode.

Sai retribui e aquilo era o inicio de mais uma definição da cor do seu amor, mas o moreno tinha outra uma coisa em mente também. Iria nomear seu quadro como...

"_Meu"_


End file.
